


Viper's Victory

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Viper wishes to shape the world, after losing his son, he decides to make a new world, one where his word is law. Now he just needs the energy to do it, thankfully Duel Academy is full of duelists with energy. Tier 3





	Viper's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Viper’s Victory

Viper wishes to shape the world, after losing his son, he decides to make a new world, one where his word is law. Now he just needs the energy to do it, thankfully Duel Academy is full of duelists with energy.

-x-

Professor Thelonious Viper was a man who knew loss, he knew about combat, and he knew about dueling. He saw the world had become toxic and corrupted so he planned to create a whole new world. He had tried to make the world a better place on his own, even help shape the next generation, but knew it was not to be. So he changed his focus, through trials and experimentation he learned that along side their own existed several worlds that existed beside their own.

It took a lot of power to break into one of these worlds so Viper figured it would take greater power to create a whole new world, one where he made the rules. Just as the rules of shadow games were decided by the user, if he created this new world he would set the rules. He learned that when dueling people released energy, and the more skilled duelists the more energy he could collect.

He played around in the pro circuit for a bit and made a name for himself, but this was just a stepping stone for his true goal. He was selected to replace a teacher at Duel Academy, and upon arriving to Duel Academy he brought with him the Bio-Bands. He wasn’t magically inclined, but through science he found he could harness Shadow Game rules.

Viper was starting slow, taking the energy bit by bit. He was fine being patient, there were so many skilled students. However he had to escalate plans due to interference. Adrian Gecko had snuck in and was trying to hack his research. It seems the rich boy also wanted to create a world for himself.

The two pulled a shonen anime, and pulled off their shirts and jackets revealing their incredibly fit bodies, but while Adrian was ripped, Viper was jacked! With pecs bigger than his head and an eight pack compared to Adrian’s six pack. Their skills were vastly different, Adrian might have had some martial arts skills but he couldn’t stand up to Viper’s raw power.

After a shirtless rumble, Adrian was stripped and strapped into a fucking machine, a cock ring binding the boy’s dick. The fucking machine was equipped with a modeled dildo of his own large 8-inch penis, the toy plundered the rich boy’s ass again and again driving against his sweet spot relentlessly. The ring was similar to a bio band, and with each denied orgasm his energy was slurped away and fed to a machine of Viper’s design. “That was a fun warm up Adrian, but my true prey is on its way.” he left the naked boy, to pant, moan, and drool, unable to cum as his hard 5-incher bounces and bobs with every thrust of the machine.

Viper knew the key to his goal was Jaden Yuki, the boy had tremendous amounts of energy. The few duels he’s had he’s collected more energy than anyone else. He knew he would have to face the boy to achieve his dream.

He equipped his own bio band and went to face Jaden Yuki. The brunette was a skilled duelist who used Elemental Heroes, and was also known as a master of fusions. The boy had a unique power that drew people to him, many of his enemies became friends, and he lifted the weights and burdens off people’s shoulders. He had to defeat this boy in order to achieve his goal, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t special.

Their duel was an intense one, and upon using the Bio Bands and some duel energy Viper was able to conjure a shadow duel. The rules were simple, with each drop in life points ones clothes would disappear. Jaden had agreed not thinking much of it, it wasn’t like he’d lose pieces of himself right?

He knew about the duel energy drain, having felt it but he didn’t know what Viper was doing with it. He was determined to beat Viper and stop him, so no matter the rules he was going to face him. Viper knew this well…

Their duel was an intense one, Viper using a reptile deck that focuses on Venom Counters. His spells and traps were all about using Venom Counters and dishing them out. His Field Spell Venom Swamp, inflicted a Venom Counter each turn and dropped their ATK by 500 for each one, and if the ATK reached 0 the monster was destroyed.

This was a problem for Jaden’s monsters not only losing ATK power but the threat of destruction cost him many monsters. It made Viper’s monsters more dangerous and cost him to lose life points quickly.

Jaden couldn’t resist the stripping as the bio bands helped make the swamp real, snakes made of poison attacked Jaden and dissolved each article of clothing bit by bit. Soon Jaden found himself barely at 500 life points and he was down to his Slifer Red Boxers.

He made some good moves, using fusions and their effects he crushed some of Viper’s monsters or even by passed them to attack directly. Viper lost points and his clothing dissolved in the same way. Jaden thought he was ready for anything, but he’s never had to duel while naked or half naked. To make matters worse, he was practically hypnotized by his opponent.

Not literally, Viper wasn’t cheating, but as his clothing dissolved Jaden found his eyes glued to the thick muscle being exposed. He gulped and licked his lips, even Kagemaru in his younger state wasn’t as ripped as Viper. Plus the thought of him being the cause of Viper’s stripping excited him. He was focused more on Viper’s muscles than his moves, plus he was getting excited which caused his boxers to tent. This was an embarrassing position which further rattled Jaden and made his moves sloppy.

He wasn’t the only one excited, seeing Jaden half naked, embarrassed, and trying to resist his arousal was adorable. He felt his own manhood stirring in his pants, his fat heavy cock pushed at the fabric of his pants, making a prominent bulge. Viper didn’t even try to hide it, so Jaden got a solid look at his man bulge.

Jaden gulped, and when he went to summon a monster in defense mode, he accidentally summoned the monster in attack mode. The move couldn’t be taken back, and with no proper defense and Viper’s boss monster on the field his monster didn’t stand a chance, his turn ended and Viper had his monster attack and there went the rest of Jaden’s life points.

His underwear was dissolved and his friend’s gasped as Jaden’s 6 inch dick snapped into the air. He gasped trying to shield his crotch, and his arousal. This was the last the others saw of Jaden, beaten, naked, and aroused by the man he was supposed to defeat.

The bio bands activated, releasing energy and trapping everyone but Jaden and Viper in spheres. “Hahaha, it is time, this energy its time to create my world!” His bio band released a powerful light that consumed Duel Academy, those safely trapped in spheres were put to sleep and floated into the air.

Their area changed, they seemed to be in a strange vast void of light. “Where are we Viper?”

“You really should pay attention when your teacher is talking, this is a new world, my world. One I can shape and bound by my rule!” He approached Jaden.

“My friends what are you gonna do with them?”

“That depends on you Jaden.” He approached the boy palming his crotch.

“W-What do you mean?” he felt his manhood twitch at the sight.

“If you are a good boy, and obey me then they can join us in my new world, if not they can remain trapped by my bio bands.”

“Obey you? But I’m not...” Viper pushed him down with his foot, bringing his bare foot to the boy’s crotch. “Ahhh!” Jaden moaned.

“I don’t wanna hear lies from you, someone who gets hard from their enemy’s body. I didn’t know you were so perverted.”

“Ah I’m not ahhh!” A sudden spark hit Jaden hard, his body went slack as his hips jumped up, humping against his foot.

“I believe I told you no lies, in my world those who tell lies shall face divine punishment.” he started rubbing Jaden’s weeping cock with his big foot, his toes squeezing the head.

“Ahh!” he moans.

“Now tell the truth like a good boy.” he smirked as he toyed with the boy’s cock with his foot. It was clear he had zero experience as his teacher he would correct that soon enough. Jaden’s cock was twitching so much against his soles, he could feel his pre-cum running out making it easier to tease his length.

“I’m...I’m a pervert!” He confesses and cums spraying his seed between Viper’s toes and all over himself. He hit his face, neck, chest, chest and stomach, the rest covering Viper’s foot.

“There now, maybe if you were more honest you’d have won our match today. Now are you gonna be a good boy?” Jaden blushed.

“Yes, I’ll be good.”

“Prove it, start by cleaning the mess you made on my foot.” he offered his cum splattered foot. Jaden was hesitant, but he obeyed remembering his friends were in Viper’s hand. He licked some of his own cum off Viper’s feet.

It was weird tasting his own cum, but what was even weirder was how his body was reacting. The musk of Viper’s feet filled his sense of smell, and the taste and feel of the man’s skin against his tongue was oddly arousing him.

His once spent cock slowly started to stir, this did not go unnoticed by Viper but said nothing. The boy licked between his toes, and lapped up his semen. He found the more he licked the more into it he became. His licks became more eager, and he went as far as to suck on his big toe.

He only came to his senses when he heard Viper chuckle. He had finished cleaning awhile ago, he’d been licking the man’s foot for some time on the pure enjoyment of the act. “Since you enjoy licking so much how about you lick this...” Viper undid his pants and with one swift movement dropped them and his boxers, his fat 8 incher sprang up.

“Oh wow!” Jaden eyed the thick piece of man meat, almost mesmerized by the manly dick. It was so thick, and the manly musk emanating from it had his mouth watering. He marveled at it’s length and girth for a bit too long for Viper’s liking and he slapped the boy in the face with his penis.

“Don’t just sit and watch, get licking.” he punctuated each word with a slap of his cock. Jaden was seeing stars, but he got to work licking the massive dick. The taste was even better than his feet, and the musk was stronger, spiced with arousal.

Up and down, and all around, Jaden’s tongue glided over Viper’s dick. The manhood pulsing with each lick, Jaden even went as far as to lick the man’s massive balls. “You wanna suck it?” Jaden gulped, but nodded. Viper guided his fat head to Jaden’s lips and began to slide into his hot mouth.

Jaden started to suck on it, his pre-cum running along his tongue and down his throat. As Jaden sucked his cock, his own cock was twitching and weeping pre-cum. His long dick slid into his mouth. He was struggling to suck it all, but what he could he sucked eagerly. As his mouth worshiped the man’s penis his man hole twitched in jealousy, a hunger growing inside him.

“So young, so naive, this is how you suck a man’s cock!” he cupped the back of Jaden’s head and slid his dick home, burying his fat cock down his throat. Jaden’s nose was buried in Viper’s manly nest of pubes, the hair tickling his nose, and the stronger musk overwhelming him. He gulped and swallowed around his penis.

‘Not like this, not like this,’ his eyes rolled up and his balls lurched as he came. He moans around Viper’s cock, his mouth and throat massaging the man’s massive man meat.

“If you like that, you gonna love this.” he rocks his hips a bit, grinding his crotch into the boy's face. His orgasm hits, and the first three spurts fire down Jaden's throat, he pulls back so the head was in his mouth cumming all the way. The man's semen pumps into his mouth and coats hit tongue and floods his mouth.

The taste was explosive, making Jaden moan in delight, he swallowed the man's delicious milk, gulping down the thick cream. What he wasn't expecting was for the cock to suddenly grow larger. The now 9-incher slapped his face, and Viper rubbed his dick against him. “You like cocks don't you Jaden?”

“Yes...” he licks the man's penis.

“There is so much for you to learn, let me teach you.” The boy had hearts in his eyes, there was more. His cock twitched back to life.

“Yes please teach me Viper-Sensei!” he moans. He pulls the boy up and gives him a kiss. The man slipped his tongue into Jaden's mouth, dominating him, and making his knees go weak. Viper was surprised by the sudden cock growth to, but he was quick to realize what happened. The bio-bands were still in effect, and when one cums it releases the same energy as a duel. It wasn't uncommon for duelists to get excited when they duel or cum from victory or even defeat. His body was drawing in that energy thanks to his special band, he wasn't counting on this but he can adapt quickly.

As he made out with Jaden he collected some of the boy's cum to wet his fingers, and he spread the boy's cheeks and began caressing his manhole. The boy moaned at the touch, humping against Viper. Viper responded in kind, humping against the boy having his thick long dick glide along his cock and balls.

The boy's hole opened up for him and his thick middle finger slid into the boy's tight ass, he rocked it back and forth. He moaned in delight, and Viper only broke the kiss for air. The boy panted and moaned, his body shaking in delight. “So good!” his hole tightened around the rocking finger.

Viper smirked, and added a second finger, stretching the boy's hole open. “Ahh!” Viper kissed his neck, slowly scissoring the boy's hole open. The tight ring of muscle was opened further and further, Viper taking breaks to finger the boy's tight ass.

Jaden was seeing stars, he didn't know his hole could stretch like this, the pleasure helped allow his body to relax and let Viper open him up. The friction made his mind go blank, and his penis weep. It was a double dose of friction, inside and out, the friction of the fingers, and the friction of Viper's dick against his crotch.

Once the third finger was applied Jaden came again, spraying his seed all over Viper's cock. The man's dick pulsed, and grew an inch, while his balls swelled even larger. “Whoa!”

“This is all because of you Jaden, you are helping me grow, you'd like me to get bigger don't you?” Jaden nodded, he was feeling that itch, Viper's fingers were suddenly not enough he wanted more and that big cock looked like it would scratch him deep! His hole tightened around Viper's thrusting fingers.

“Please, please fuck me!” he moans, bucking back onto Viper's digits. Viper removed his fingers, making Jaden whine at the loss.

Viper moves the boy around like he weighed nothing, holding the boy's ass in the air. “Let me teach you the ways of pleasure.” He kisses the boy's hole and his tongue plunders his wanting hole.

“Ahhh yes!” Jaden moaned, his body trembled in pleasure, the man's tongue felt so good, it plundered his ass and wiggled inside him. “Viper-sensei so good!” he moaned, only to gasp as Viper spat inside him. His saliva bubbled before sinking deeper inside Jaden. The man made out with the boy's ass driving him wild.

He pulled back marveling at his handiwork, the boy's hole was open and wet, it looked ready to be fucked. His own cock was slicked up with Jaden's cum and his own pre. He lined up his 10 incher with the boy's hole.

Slapping his cock down made Jaden moan and buck back, the man's large hot cock felt so good, but it'd feel even better inside. Viper's tip kissed his hole, and he slowly pushed him inside. “Ahh!” his insides stretched around the man's thick rod, it sank deeper and deeper.

The boy cried tears of joy, it hurt being his first time, but Viper was going nice and slow. His big hands came around and began toying with the boy's nipples, overloading him with pleasure to counter the pain. It worked, Viper's cock was able to slide home, all 10-inches!

Jaden saw stars. “So full!” he moans. Viper chuckles, grinding his hips into the boy's ass, and Jaden moans again. He stayed still, but continued toying with his nipples. Jaden moaned and wiggled, his insides throbbing around his massive manhood.

Their was like an invisible string of pleasure from his nipples going straight down to his cock. The pleasure made him hotter, and he felt so full, his insides tightening around the hot cock inside. It all felt so good Jaden lost control and came again.

The energy was released as he spilled his seed, and Viper's cock grew, not only in length this time in girth. “Ahh!” His stomach bulged, and his ass stretched wider. The now 11-inch cock was pulled back, only to get powerfully thrust back inside. “Ahh!” his back arched.

A chorus of skin striking skin and moans echoed from the brunette. Viper kept a firm grasp on Jaden's hips, teaching him the pleasure of anal fucking. His thrusts were long and strong, getting that friction on. His pelvis clapped into Jaden's ass so hard and fast it almost sounded like applause.

Jaden was drooling, his cock bouncing and bobbing with every thrust. 'His cock is amazing, it feels so good, he's fucking me so good!' Jaden was a mess and Viper was barely breaking a sweat, Jaden's energy was super charging him.

He came again, blowing his load all over the ground, this was when Viper reached around, pumping the boy's dick through his orgasm, milking him of a few more spurts. Viper followed suit, the boy's clenching heat bringing the teacher to climax.

His thick hot cum, surged into the boy's ass, just as his cock grew increasing the bulge inside Jaden's belly. His cock expanded helping lock all the cum inside. Jaden shuddered in delight, he didn't think anal sex could get any better, and then Viper came inside him. The man's pre-cum had been painting his insides for awhile, but his cum was so thick and made him feel tingly inside.

It wasn't just the cock that grew this time, Viper's muscles grew as well. The teacher hooked Jaden's legs and hauled him up, Jaden moaned as he was pressed into Viper's wall of muscle. He was caught between Viper's muscles and his rock hard cock.

In this position Viper could see the bulge his dick made in Jaden's body, it was hot. “Now that you know pleasure, lets take things to the next level.” Using his strength he began to slam fuck Jaden, keeping his legs spread wide and moving him up and down his dick.

Jaden howled, his spent cock slowly rising back up to arousal as the new position had the man's dick hitting his sweet spot dead on. What's more, when Viper's cock pulled out in this position his thick semen moved sliding down into the void his dick left behind only to be pushed right back into him.

Another orgasm tears through Jaden's body, this time he came all over himself, his face, chest, stomach, even his legs with how much bouncing his cock was doing, his cum went everywhere. “Viper!” he moans in delight. Viper's cock grows again, and his muscles intensify. Jaden saw stars as the man's dick bulged his stomach even more. 'I felt that!' Jaden drooled.

Viper hadn't cum yet so he laid down with Jaden still sheathed onto his manhood, his now 13 incher was impressive. “You want my cum, work for it.”

Jaden looked behind him, and Viper put his arms behind his head waiting. His legs felt like jelly but he wanted that cum, he wanted to feel his climax again. He was nothing if not determined. He rose off Viper's cock only to sit back down. “Ohhh!” he did it again, and again, and again.

Viper was enjoying the show, watching his penis appear and disappear inside the boy. 'I knew he was perfect for me, so much energy, so needing proper guidance.' His ass was swallowing up his rod so beautifully.

Jaden was doing his best, but the pleasure was making it difficult to focus. His efforts weren't fruitless. Viper felt his orgasm building, so he planted his feet firmly on the ground and began bucking up into Jaden's ass. “Ahh!”

“Good boy, you are so good I'm gonna cum inside you!” those words pushed Jaden over the edge, he came again. His insides clamping down as Viper's cock grew once more reaching 14 inches. His climax hits and he pumps even more cum into Jaden's body, his stomach getting full to the brim and is forced to expand. In his new state he pumped so much more cum inside the boy, his orgasm lasting for several minutes.

Viper pulled out, and Jaden whined at the loss. He squeezed the boy's belly causing the semen to surge out of the boy's belly and out of his gaping hole, all over his massive dick. Jaden whimpered. “Empty!” he didn't like being empty, he wanted to be full.

“Don't worry, I'll fill you up again.” He laid the boy on his back, the boy wrapping his legs as best he could around the muscled teacher. Viper lined up his massive rod and thrust in, his heavy balls slapping his ass. Up till now he was teaching Jaden about pleasure, now he was gonna show Jaden how he really fucked.

He pounded into the boy's tight ass again and again, watching as his cock bulged his belly out again and again. His brain was overstimulated, his cock entering a permanently erect state, a steady stream of cum escaping him. Several orgasms stacking up.

Viper's body didn't get any bigger, his muscles probably would have exploded. Instead Viper took that energy and used it to create a new body, another him!

The clone, body double, whatever you want to call it was Viper in every way, and he was rocking the same massive length he was. Thelonious approached the two mating pairs naked as the day he was born, which was today.

Jaden's eyes sparkled at the sight of the clone. Thelonious approached the boy and offered his ass, squatting over the boy's face, his muscled cheeks kissing Jaden's. The boy knew what to do, he kissed Thelonious' ass hole, and began licking into his ass.

The men smirked at each other, Jaden was a fast learner, he was eating ass like a pro. Such an eager tongue darting and wiggling inside him. He gripped the man's ass cheeks and fondled the plump muscled rear. Thelonious collected the cum off Jaden's body and sampled it. “Delicious!” what a perfect first meal for himself.

Viper came inside Jaden, and the two switched places. Thelonious grabbed his legs, and Viper grabbed his arms, their monstrous dicks aimed at his greedy holes. Viper fucked his mouth, his heavy balls smacking his chin. Thelonious lost his virginity to Jaden's cum filled hole.

The two were in perfect sync, spitroasting Jaden and the boy loving every second of it. They came inside, feeding the gluttonous brunette, making his belly swell.

Jaden was in bliss, he could taste Viper's cock and feel it in his ass, and he was stuffed full of so much cum. He was in love! He had no idea it could get any better, until the muscle men moved him round. Thelonious held him against his muscled form, cock buried deep in the boy's ass.

Then Viper came up to him, his cock nudging against the boy's stuffed hole. Viper slid in to the boy with his double, their monstrous cocks wrecking the boy's hole, stretching him wider and deep. Jaden's cock continued to erupt spraying Viper's massive pecs and abs with semen.

The two dicks plundered his hole, this time they see sawed him, when one pulled out the other thrust in. Each man took turns striking Jaden's sweet spot, before retreating. It was double the friction for all three males, Jaden's insides hugging the incredibly thick cocks together.

Jaden was in wonderland, caught between two sexy muscled men, smelling so wonderful it made his head spin. He was stuffed by two amazing cocks, so long and thick, it made his toes curl.

As he was fucked by the two massive dicks, he took part in Viper's muscled form. He licked his pits, and licked the cum off his pecs, rewarding himself with the man's plump nipples, he sucked on the perky buds, switching from the left to the right.

When their release came to a build, Viper and Thelonious drove into him together, their balls clapping together. Jaden howled, clinging to Viper with all his might, as if he was the only thing keeping him tethered to reality.

They came together, their hot cum pouring into Jaden's belly making it swell and giving him a look of being 7 months pregnant. Jaden rubbed his swollen belly in bliss as he drifted into pleasure filled sleep.

-x-

Viper and Thelonious worked together in building their new world, a nudist society, and when they needed new energy they would awaken one of Jaden's friends and educate them. A new bio band was made and fitted onto each male's cock, they would keep each male erect, and their bodies stimulated by their own energy.

Jaden had watched as different boys were educated by Thelonious, if they were one of Jaden's friends he was allowed to help in educating them. If they were good boys they would all get to play together, Syrus and Jesse fell quickly. They happily obeyed Viper for chances to play with Jaden. Syrus was licking Viper's feet, and Jesse was cleaning the man's pits. Jaden was seated on Viper's massive cock.

Today was Hassleberry's training day, Jaden watched as Thelonious trained him, plundering the dino boy's ass with his cock. Jaden played with himself and one of his nipples. He'd gained quite the voyeur taste. “Are you happy love?” Viper asked.

“Yes, I hope all my friends can be awakened soon. I want them all to know this feeling.” The two kissed. Hassleberry watched, seeing Syrus worship the man's feet and Jesse lick his pits like it was his job, knowing that he would soon be joining them. It was Viper's victory, and this was his world.

End


End file.
